Puppet Master
by Anniebear91
Summary: Slash Oneshot for 'slash' competition. Seto/Jou, puppyshipping. Rated M for lemon O O. Not really much story line, Jou POV


~ Puppet Master~

* * *

Is he just going to stand there and look at me? Is that all he's going to do? No. No, he can't. I know him to well, I know his devious ways. I know his lustrous smile and subtle eyes with a deep cerulean stare that can send you half mad.

So, what's he playing at?

It's pretty chilly, and I'm just sat here, naked, on his bed. He's still fully clothed and I'm not sure how it even came to this. I just remember showing up cos that bastard stole my red eyes, and somehow I ended up naked on his bed. Funny how things work out isn't it?

Now, don't get me wrong, I did protest. I yelled at him every time he made me remove an item of clothing. Every damn duel I lost. Strip duelling. What a bastard. I thought I could win him, with the pressure and everything. But no. He's still stood against the wall, his stupid trench coat on and that smug look on his face. Fucking hell I want to smack him. He deserves that, with his high and mighty attitude, even in victory. Someone needs to take him down. I've tried that before. Doesn't work. He's too damn tall to reach, he just brushes people off with a wave of his hand. It's not like I'm weak. I've beaten up whole gangs on my own, hell, I kick ass and I know it, but him? He's just too 'cool' and it pisses me off.

'Earth to fucking mutt.' My eyes snap to the indigo gaze, his lip curved up in a half snarl.

'What?' I grunt back at him, who the fuck does he think he is, anyway? I watch as he saunters over, his hips swaying, almost like a woman.

'You lost.'

'Geez, Kaiba, I never wudda guessed.' I open my arms, gesturing to my naked form, my eyes narrowing dangerously towards his own. I huff towards him, like some sort of angry teenager that had been given a chore. He picked up on that immediately.

'If you're going to huff, why don't I give you something to blow on?' His eyebrow raised suggestively, causing my eyes to fly open in shock, choking on the air I had just taken in,

'What!' I finally spluttered out, as he began to unzip his leather pants. I gaped slightly as he pulled himself out, pumping his own erection lightly. His eyes focussed on my own, what the fuck? Was he being serious! I felt my body tense as he put his hardened member towards my mouth, 'Stop fucking around Kaiba.' I spat the words at him, my eyes darting from his own, to his penis, and back again.

'We haven't even started that, yet, mutt.' I felt my jaw drop, what the fuck was he...before the thought could register, I felt something push against the back of my throat, my eyes suddenly watering, my air cut off and a sickly feeling rising into my neck. I coughed to see his dick in my mouth, and before I had the chance to pull away, his hand grabbed the back of my hair, ramming my head closer to his stomach, again and again. I tightened my lips, trying to prevent his penis from probing my throat. It work, though not entirely. My tightened lips only caused him pleasure, and the lack of gap caused my mouth to heat up and become more wet. Much to my dismay, this caused the CEO to thrust harder into my mouth, so much so that I was forced to place my hands on his hips, to calm the force that he used. As he thrust more, I felt his penis rub against my tongue, sending a strange crawling sensation up my spine. Eager to feel it again, I licked the base of his cock each time it thrust into my mouth, spiralling to the tip as he pulled out.

It appeared that I was not the only one receiving pleasure from this, as Kaiba lolled back his head, his lips slightly parted in a gasping moan. Feeling a sudden pressure and desire well up in my stomach, I lapped harder and faster, almost pleading the moans to be released again. This happened, and I felt my chest burn with a new sensation as his raspy breaths reached my ears, before he suddenly whipped his penis out, placing his hands on my shoulders and pushing me back simultaneously. I stared up at the stalking figure, my eyes slowly filling with lust, as I felt my own groin harden.

My lips tingled as his lips touched my own, our hands fumbling together to remove his jacket and shirt. My blood raced through my veins, thrashing against my heart as his cold hand slowly crept across my chest, the fingertips barely skimming the surface, yet just enough to draw goosebumps. I felt his warm tongue lick at my bottom lip, slowly asking for entry. Automatically I felt my own lips part as his spare hand tangled into my hair, pulling my head back to deepen the kiss. The pit of my stomach swirled as our tongues collided, dancing and battling for domination.

Suddenly, a pulse ran through my entire system as I felt a sharp prod at my entrance. My half lidded eyes flew open as I swallowed, knowing what was to come. As his finger thrust deeper, sudden pain surged through me, rippling at my spine. I took several deep breaths, calming myself before shifting to make the intrusion more comfortable. As he released the finger and braced myself for the oncoming power of a faster, better aimed plunge. I felt a moan choke out of me as his finger caressed a pleasure spot, making me feel slightly dizzy. Again and again he thrust, my head spinning more and more, as my fingernails slowly dug into the flesh at his shoulders. Just as my body began to relax, a second digit was added to the works. I moan lightly as he continued, his eyes of lustrous azure, glowing purple in the darkened room. Fire blazed throughout them, as he removed his fingers, before pumping himself a few more times.

I scrambled up the bed slightly, before he grabbed my legs, tossing them over his shoulders, before driving himself into me. I shrieked loudly at the sudden movement, before shifting around again, the man before me staring wickedly. He pulled out quickly, before slamming back in, his penis probing my prostate directly. I moaned loudly, before seeing his own lips part into low groans. Again he slammed in, repeatedly hitting the wonder spit, stars dazzling my eyes as my head rolled backwards, arching my back. My eyes squeezed shut, the pleasure within me bubbling, almost to a strange boiling point to which I would have to release. I could feel the air grow tense in the room as Kaiba's movements became quicker, clumsier. A hand fell to the bed sheet, my fingers clutching the fabrics, tearing at it with all of the strength I could muster. As the final thrusts arrived, my eyes shot open as I felt myself come, my eyes falling upon Seto's reddened face, his brown hair clinging to his head. I gave a lopsided smile as my leg ran cold with the realisation that he had also finished. Gasping, he fell on top of me, his hand still stroking my hair. His body rose and fall with my harsh breathing, before I mustered the power in my arms to roll him off, my eyes remaining in the space above me.

'I didn't know you could be so loud, mutt.'

'I didn't you know you fucked men, Kaiba.'

'Well,' He paused, 'It's only fair that the winner gets a prize and the loser and punishment.'

'I'm a prize to you?' My words fell dead, emotionless.

'No, but your body is.' My heart stopped. I suddenly realised that I had willingly let him take my body, willingly do what he pleased.

'I…' I cut myself off, not knowing what to say.

'I expect you here tomorrow, after today's performance.' With that, he swung around to sit on the edge of the bed, brushing the stray strands from his brow. Bending down, he pulled on his trousers, glancing over his shoulder to see me nod in a slow response to his previous statement. He had total power over me and there was nothing I could do. I was merely a puppet, and he was the master pulling the strings…

* * *

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Hey!_

_So this is the oneshot I've been meaning to write for the slashfic comp. Did it tonight or else I'd have missed the deadline!_

_Anyway, I hope everyone likes it, I tried to make it a little longer. It's just over 2 pages, which means it'll look pathetic on fanfiction when it's uploaded haha!_

_Anyway please R&R_

_Much love and thanks for reading_

_AB_

_x_


End file.
